This invention relates to a machine for shredding recovered waste, especially, residues of plastics material. A machine of this kind comprises a base, a shredder body mounted on the base and provided with fixed counterblades, and a rotor provided with cutting blades and mounted for rotation about a generally horizontal axis in the body. This machine receives products to be shredded through an inlet chute and the shredded products pass through a calibration grid to fall into an outlet chute which is connected to an outlet device, such as a conduit connected to suction apparatus.
Because of their difficult operating conditions and the quality of the shredded material, it is necessary to perform frequently the cleaning and maintenance of these machines; to do this, it is necessary to obtain access easily to the calibration grid and to the blades and counterblades which have to be adjusted and changed frequently.
In certain cases, the body comprises an upper hood bearing the inlet chute and a lower part bearing the grid, these two parts being mounted pivotingly about an axis parallel to the rotor axis so as to enable access to the interior of the body for cleaning and maintenance. This arrangement increases substantially the overall size of the shredding machine which is particularly inconvenient when the shredding machine is used in combination with moulding machines. In addition, the lower part of the body is very close to the ground which offers poor working conditions and consequently an increase in the time taken for maintenance and cleaning.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shredding machine of the type as aforesaid wherein the overall size for a given capacity is reduced, and whose cleaning and maintenance are facilitated.